


Sonnet 137

by wsakuya



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kuroko, Broken Bones, Character Death, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Good Example of an unhealthy Relationship, Implied Character Death, Light BDSM, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Murder, Parallels, References to Shakespeare, Sexual Violence, Tokyo Ghoul AU, Top Kise, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsakuya/pseuds/wsakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wondered why, but in this moment those particular quotes of Shakespeare ran through Kuroko's head, as if telling him that he had now completely lost his mind; and at this point he probably had. </p><p>His body lost all its strength and his brain stopped thinking. Everything was now black and empty. </p><p>"Doubt thou the stars are fire," Kuroko quietly whispered, his head tilted to the side and blue, soulless eyes not fixed on anything in particular but rather stared into nothingness.</p><p>(TOKYO GHOUL AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonnet 137

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY GHOUL!  
> First of all, hi! I finally finished this ass-long fanfiction I've been working on for... weeks?  
> Idk, doesn't matter, it's finished!!
> 
> Okay, a few notes here and there.  
> I've been planning to only publish fanfics which are longer than 3000 words, but I swear, I didn't plan to knock out a piece with over 10.000 words /laughs/
> 
> I'm still a bit unsure with a few parts, but all in all I guess it went pretty well? Please read the tags for trigger warnings, that's really important! It also might contain OOC-ness.
> 
> AO3 kinda fucked up the format, so if you see too many spaces between words, I tried my best to correct it, so I'm sorry if there still are a few of them in there.
> 
> Now a thanks to shin-hae for correcting the part I sent them BEFORE this fanfic made a one-eighty 'XDDDD  
> And a super huge thanks to pornosenpai because they helped me out so so much with the plot. Discussing the story with you was so much fun, let's do that again! ( ; A ; )//
> 
> I guess, that's it, now please enjoy this piece of mine!!

** Sonnet 137: Thou blind fool, Love, what dost thou to mine Eyes **

 

_ I.  **G** randfather_

The first time Kuroko realised that humans were not the only beings that occupied this world had been when he was just a child, too small to understand what death really meant.  


His grandfather  got  into a car accident, they said. He had looked so horrible, they wouldn't let the family  see him, so after the autopsy the police immediately burnt the body parts that were left, they had said.   


Even though Kuroko was a child, he was not stupid. He knew they lied to him, directly in his too small face. Maybe, they thought, it would hurt him much  less  if he  didn't know  the truth. Either way, it didn't change a thing.   


His grandfather was  still  dead.   


It was Kuroko's right to know what exactly had happened.   


So , h e did something he wasn't allowed to. His mother had always scolded him for doing so, but one night when he had heard his parents  argue  over  something, he eavesdropped. He eavesdropped and listened to them, careful enough not to get caught.   


His small ears pressed to the door, his mother spoke up. She was crying.   


_ "How could you lie to me like that?" _ she  asked , voice thick with hurt and sorrow.   


Kuroko didn't like to hear his mother cry, because it made him cry as well - but he had to listen. So he swallowed the lump in his throat telling him he was about to cry too, and paid attention.  


_ "How could I have told you such a horrible thing?"  _ his father asked, and he sounded just as hurt. It seemed as if both of them were crying.  


Kuroko didn't understand what they were talking about. He wasn't even sure if his grandfather's death was the topic, but he would never know if he left now after coming so far, he thought.   


_ "So it was one of _ those things _af ter all?" _ his mother sobbed. Her voice was muffled, as if she hid her face in her hands. She would always do that when she cried, the little boy already knew. He had seen it often enough at his grandfather's funeral.  


_ One of those things?  
_

_ "Those monsters! Those _ ghouls!"   


Every time Kuroko tried to remember that particular scene, he would always get stuck at that one sentence. He didn't even remember anymore how he had gotten back to his room or whether his parents had found him in the end.  


There was only that sentence left in his memory, that word. The hateful way his mother talked about  _those monsters_ _,_  and then there was a flash of red and darkness. It had stuck with him throughout his life, but not even now he could say what he thought about it, or rather, what it was.   


After that, Kuroko had never had another encounter with _those monsters_ _,_ except from the times he would hear of accidents on the news. He listened to them carefully; who got attacked, when, and where.

He couldn't tell whether he was scared, because he couldn’t put himself in the victims' shoes. But he was cautious. At least, he thought, he would know what to do then.

He thought it was easy.

_ "... ruko .. ." _

__

_ "Kuroko..." _

__

_ " Kurokocchi ..." _

__

He heard a voice calling his name and breathed in a pleasant scent as he opened his tired eyes unwillingly. Kuroko could see a dim light to his side and a silhouette hovering over him. Soft strands were tickling his cheeks, and he closed his eyes to enjoy the pleasant feeling further.

"...Kise-kun?" he heard his hollow voice call out quietly. For one reason or another, his body felt limp. If he could, he would reach out, but his arms lay like rocks beside him.

"Psscht," someone with a smooth voice hushed him and stroked away the hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. It was undoubtedly Kise whispering and holding him like a safe blanket.

The actual blanket had been thrown to the side. Either Kuroko had done it himself by struggling too much in his sleep, or Kise had removed it upon seeing the sweat beads on his skin.

The boy opened his eyes anew and saw a concerned face look down on him.

"What happened...?" he rasped out and felt Kise wiping the sweat off his skin with a wet rag. It was a cool sensation. His body felt like it was on fire and burning him alive, inside out. Kuroko noticed himself taking steadier breaths again and calmed gradually down.

"You had a nightmare, Kurokocchi," Kise explained in a hushed voice, as if avoiding to get him worked up again. In times like these, Kuroko's senses would be very strong and sensitive, and since the blond knew that, his hand worked carefully as he cleaned Kuroko's face.

The boy sighed at the pleasant feeling.

"M'sorry," he murmured.

"S'fine," Kise answered just as quiet and put the rag away when he decided it was enough. He pulled the covers over Kuroko's hips since sleeping naked wasn't the best choice and there was still the option of getting  a fever, and lay down beside the boy.

Kuroko didn't even remember anymore what he had been dreaming about, or why it had made him so distressed. But it didn't matter anymore, because Kise was softly kissing his face; his chin,  cheeks, nose, eyelids, forehead, and eventually his lips.

It was so soft and fleeting, the boy wouldn't have noticed if it wasn't for the warm breath tickling his skin now and then. He felt himself smile a little, and eventually drifted off to sleep again.

This time around, he dreamed of bright summer days, children's laughter, and warm eyes following him wherever he went.

_ ll. **H** appy   
_

If there was one thing Kuroko was the best at, then it was reading Kise's moods like an open book.   


When Kise was happy, his eyes would shine bright and wide, and Kuroko could always see an imaginary dog tail and ears wiggling back and forth as if he had been praised greatly. It was curious, though, how quick the blond changed his moods from sad to happy.

If there was one thing Kuroko was the best at, then it was making Kise happy, and that in return made him happy as well.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise called out and caught up to Kuroko, his smile bright and his arms long as he threw them around like an idiot in a poor attempt to wave. As always, Kise's wardrobe was ridiculously stylish, after all, he wasn't a model for nothing.

Wearing a nice cardigan, a shirt with a tie and fitting chinos was a common thing for the tall, handsome man, and that way he was an easy target for the female population of their university as well. In comparison to him, Kuroko looked like a rag.

Kuroko greeted him with a short nod in his direction and then continued reading the book in his hand. To his sides, he heard couples and couples of women voices wishing Kise a good morning, and then chuckling when he would reply and smile at them.

It was already a morning routine of theirs, so Kuroko would always find an occupation to distract himself from the death glares the women were casting him. Kise was ever the oblivious type, so he would never notice it. That's why Kuroko decided not to point it out either. He didn't want to give Kise any reason to dislike any of them. It would be unfair of him to do so anyways.  


He knew those girls just liked Kise and wanted to get closer to him, but his presence made it difficult for them. Because as soon as Kise had Kuroko in his sight, it was only  _Kurokocchi , Kurokocchi, Kurokocchi. _

Kuroko didn't mind though, because he loved the attention Kise was giving him. He indulged in it.

"What are you reading?" the blond asked and leaned forward to catch a glimpse of the pages Kuroko was currently at.

_ "Othello," _  Kuroko said and met Kise's excited gaze. It was the literature piece they were currently reading and analysing in their classes. Kuroko knew they were only somewhere at the start, but still couldn't help and read the book himself. It wasn't the first time for him anyways.

Kise's eyes widened in curiosity.

"What, really?" he asked fascinated, "but you're almost finished!"

One of Kise's good features, Kuroko thought, was his enthusiasm for anything Kuroko did and liked, and truthfully, Kise didn't fake it either, he wasn't the type to do so. He would always try to find new ways to share an interest with Kuroko, and that he went to the trouble to do so found the smaller boy very remarkable.

Kuroko noticed him lean closer and closer until their noses touched.

"Kise-kun," he said, "people are staring."

The female glares were equal to daggers penetrating his back. Luckily enough, through years of practicing, Kuroko had managed to ignore them like a pro, but still, glares as intense as those were not something you could easily overlook.   


Kise smiled at that, and then said, "I know."

The boy had realised, Kise was always doing those things on purpose, attracting all the attention to them as if he was marking his territory, as ironically as it was. Even though all the women were after Kise and not Kuroko, the former remained jealous only by them staring.

Sometimes, Kuroko thought, Kise wasn't aware of his own beauty. It was a pity.

"Kuroko-kun!" a female voice chimed and a girl with long, brown hair stopped in front of the two boys, a sweet smile on her face, "and Kise-kun, good morning!"

Kuroko smiled back at her, not noticing Kise's grip softly tightening around his shoulder. 

"Good morning, Miki-san," he said. She was a girl at their university, attending the exact same classes as Kuroko and harbouring the very same interests. At first, she had been a rather quite personality, but after warming up, Kuroko noticed, that she was very lively and cheerful.

She sometimes reminded him of Kise, though curiously enough, Kise didn't feel that way at all. In fact, he disliked Miki. He had never said it aloud, but the way his face would sometimes darken or scrunch up when she was around was proof enough for Kuroko.

"You're almost finished as well, hm?" the girl asked and pointed at the book in Kuroko's hand. Her finger nails were painted in a light blue that matched Kuroko's hair very well. He thought the colour suited her.

"Yes, though it's not the first time I've read Othello," the boy said and nodded.

Miki brightened up and clasped her hands together.

"Yes, me too! It's actually one of my favourite Shakespeare pieces!" she said and inched closer, "I just really love how detailed he describes Othello's jealously and his slow change into madness!"

Kuroko nodded and looked down at the book in his hands with its orange binder and a rather old painting of Othello and Desdemona holding hands. It was truly fascinating how real Shakespeare expressed the jealousy and change Othello was going through because of his love to Desdemona.

Sometimes, the boy was so immersed in the story, it felt like he was the one losing himself in his emotions. It was ineffable.

As Miki planned to open her mouth once more to keep the conversation going, Kuroko eventually felt the tight grip on his shoulder and the atmosphere suddenly going tense. Kise's perfectly cut finger nails dug into his skin through the shirt, and Kuroko hissed.

He looked up to meet Kise's false smile he would always wear during his modelling job.

There was a difference between the actually happy Kise and the fake one, and Kuroko could pinpoint it the first second he saw each of them them.

The actual Kise who smiled because he was genuinely happy would grin so bright, his teeth would be showing, his cheeks would blush cutely,  _and his eyes, _ Kuroko didn't know exactly what it was, but they would always radiate something warm, a feeling that made Kuroko's chest all fuzzy and himself happy as well.

But the Kise who was standing in front of him this very moment? That was not him, not the happy Kise with his hamster cheeks or fuzzy-feeling eyes. This Kise was beyond annoyed. His patience was running thin, probably about to vanish any moment and unleash a Kise Kuroko hadn't witnessed often enough to know what to do then.

The blond chuckled.

"We better get going now before the bell rings," he said straightening his back, and started to push Kuroko forward to the first class of the day they were luckily sharing.

Miki watched the two of them albeit a bit confused pass her, and Kuroko shot her an apologetic look before she was out of his eyesight.

_ lll.  **O** thello  _

Kuroko and Kise had known each other since middle school, parted ways in high school and reunited once again in university.

Instead of just continuing his model job though, Kuroko thought it would be a waste of Kise's intelligence if he didn't at least finish university. And since there wasn't really anything Kise had been interested in, he had followed Kuroko into literature.   


"Hey, Kurokocchi," Kise said as they sat down in class and he put his bag beside his seat, the false smile and tense atmosphere now gone, "can I come to your place after class?"

Kuroko closed his copy of _Othello _ and put the book in the corner of their desk. He didn't even question Kise's previous behaviour. Sometimes the blond just tended to get jealous. He didn't understand it, but as long as it didn't escalate, he didn't mind either.

Kuroko hummed thoughtfully.

"Today I'm free, so I guess it's fine," he said and pulled out his literature books.

Kise smiled happily and slid dangerously close again, Kuroko had to keep him away by using his books as a shield.  The girls were staring at him again, angrily. He wasn't even annoyed at them for disliking him because of Kise, rather he understood each of them. They were in love with him and wanted to be closer, but as long as he was there and part of Kise's life, it would be impossible.

Kuroko saw Miki enter the classroom, and smiled at her as their eyes met. She smiled back.

"You two get along, huh?" Kise asked, and the boy noticed he tried to sound as nonchalant as possible, but that little crack in his voice betrayed him.

Kuroko glanced over to him, books still in his hands. The blond averted his eyes, chin braced on one palm and his other hand impatiently tapping down on the desk.

"Not more than with our other classmates," the boy then decided to reply, his voice steady and calm as he tried to make Kise look at him. He didn't want to act overly familiar since he knew Kise was in a bad mood, but he couldn't just brush the topic off either.

So Kuroko decided to reach out and pat Kise's hair, knowing what kind of effect it had on the taller man. The strands were soft and fluffy between his fingers. He knew their smell perfectly. He had  breathed it in often enough to know that it was a warm scent, something you would associate with the sun or a camp fire.

Though occasionally, when Kise thought Kuroko wouldn't notice, he used vanilla shampoo, knowing how much the boy loved that scent.

Kuroko wondered, what it smelled like today.

Kise groaned and let his head fall down on the desk, probably for Kuroko to have an easier time stroking his hair.

"You're always treating me like a kid, Kurokocchi," Kise whined, yet let Kuroko continue what he was doing.

Kuroko wanted to retort with a 'because you act like one'. Luckily enough though, the teacher entered the room in that moment and started the lesson.

Or else it would have ended in another argument.   


The way to Kuroko's apartment was maybe ten minutes away from the university itself. Kise would tend to fill the silence Kuroko was so familiar with by talking about his daily routines, which, funnily enough, weren't routines at all, because every morning of his would pass off differently.

But Kuroko enjoyed listening silently to Kise's rambling. Over the years he had gotten so accustomed to that smooth and young voice of his that it was weird for him  not to hear it at times.

Kuroko's apartment was quite small, and Kise loved to point it out. The rooms were too small, too little furniture and too little space, he'd like to say.

"I'm going to the bathroom, Kurokocchi," Kise said as they arrived at Kuroko's home and made their way inside. The smaller boy just nodded silently and then walked into the living room.

The apartment consisted of two living rooms, a too small kitchen and a bath. Kuroko paid half of the rent with the money from his part-time job at a bookstore, the other half was granted by his parents. He had moved there since it was closer to university and he finally wanted to become independent.

Kise was always pestering him to move in together since his modelling job paid him a big apartment in the more expensive parts of Tokyo. Kuroko had until now reclined, but it seemed his home was starting to get too small for him.

He took the remote and turned the television on. Kise's meaning of "going to the bathroom" mostly consisted of refreshing himself; reapplying his perfume and make up and doing his hair. Still, Kuroko didn't mind at all if Kise didn't look like right out of a magazine all of the time.

In fact, he preferred the natural Kise. The Kise, who would wake up beside him after a small nap on Kuroko's bed. Or the wet Kise after sharing a hot bath together. Or that one time Kuroko surprised him with a visit and Kise had no make up on at all.

But touching up seemed to make Kise happy, so Kuroko didn't voice his opinion out loud.

_ "We have to interrupt the program for breaking news,"  _ a female host said and fixed the papers in her hands .

_ "This afternoon at 1 o'clock a corpse was found in the alleys of Ikebukuro. It is the dead body of a young, female model in her twenties who disappeared a week ago. Last she was seen visiting a bar  after the end of her work's shift. It is most likely that it was a ghoul attack which have multiplied in the last weeks. Stay alert for more news," _  she said, and then the program was changed back to a famous reality show everyone was currently talking about.

Kuroko turned the television off again and put the remote down on the coffee table in the middle of the room.

He blinked a few times, processing the news in his mind.

_ Another ghoul attack, _ he thought.

"Kurokocchi?" Kise suddenly called beside him and Kuroko jumped, turning around swiftly. The taller man held him by the arm and looked him worriedly in the eyes. The boy was pale as a sheet.

"Are you okay?" Kise asked.   


Kuroko slowly nodded. He breathed heavily, he noticed, and then told himself mentally to calm down, gradually. He leaned into Kise's figure and urged himself to slow down his breath.

Suddenly there was _red and black_ _again,_ and his heart  started topound loudly in his ears.

"Kise -kun?" Kuroko said and looked up to meet Kise's concerned gaze. He felt like vomiting, his head was spinning, but he wanted to keep himself from thinking about those attacks. He didn't even know  _why_ they frightened him so much. It wasn't like they lived in the midst of Ikebukuro.   


"Y--yes?"

"Let's go to the bedroom."

_ llll. **U** nnecessary   
_

So Kise took Kuroko to bed and undressed him slowly. Kuroko's previous white-porcelain and untouched skin was marked with vulgar red and purple bruises, scattered all over his thin body.

At the sight, Kise smiled satisfied and pressed his thumb on a certain spot on Kuroko's shoulder. The boy hissed at the touch.

"It hurt, didn't it, Kurokocchi?" Kise asked and traced a deep red bite mark with his fingers he had only left there the day before. "When I gripped your shoulder earlier, I mean."

The blond leaned forward and sucked on the wound which hadn't healed yet and moaned loudly when Kuroko groaned painfully.

"Oww \--" the smaller boy grunted and reached with his hands for Kise's shoulders to push him away. Yet in that moment the blond got ahead of him and pinned both of his arms over his head.

"Nuh-uh, Kurokocchi," Kise said and kissed the corner of Kuroko's mouth. "You always say I can do whatever I want, so no touching."

Kuroko huffed through his nose.   


"Fine, but no more biting either, Kise-kun," he said and frowned.

"Yes, yes. Whatever you want," Kise replied and kissed the boy again, pink lips pressed against bloodied in a mix of bitter and sweet. Kise pushed his thumb between Kuroko's lips and parted them to give himself access to enter, thrusting his tongue inside and giving Kuroko a better taste of his own blood.

As always, his kisses made Kuroko weak and tremble, so instead of pushing forward, he let the blond play with his tongue, circle it and then thrust deeper into his throat.

He straightened his neck for the blond to have an easier time thrusting, and moaned when the blond boy's tongue stroked the back of his throat.

Through the thumb still keeping Kuroko's lips apart, saliva dripped out of his mouth's corner down his throat, and the wet and prickling feeling made Kuroko's toes ball in arousal.

Every time their tongues collided, it made a wet  _shlick  _sound which vibrated way too loud in Kuroko's ears for his own good. His eyes were half shut and his sight clouded, yet he could clearly see how much Kise enjoyed himself with his closed eyes and reddened cheeks, tongue playing deep inside Kuroko's mouth like a worm wriggling his way through an apple (which was very ironic since Kise hated earthworms).

They parted lips with a loud gasp from both sides, and Kise's thumb resting between Kuroko's parted lips was instead pushed inside, and the small boy sucked on it as if it was his own.

"How do you want it today, Kurokocchi?" Kise asked as he heavy-breathingwatched the boy suck on him, then thrust his thumb deeper and rubbed on the upper side of his tongue.

_ "R- rouf...  amd wast," _  Kuroko mumbled, enjoying the bod  playing with his tongue too much.

The blond nodded and licked his lips.

"Got it," he said and pulled his thumb out, reaching for the floor where all their clothes were lying scattered around, and lifted the tie he had been wearing earlier that day.

"No escaping then," he said quietly without Kuroko noticing and then climbed back onto the bed and on top of the smaller boy.

Kuroko, in a daze, licked off the saliva still lingering on his lips and then looked with hooded eyes questioningly at the tie in Kise's hand.

"...What?" he asked confused, and watched Kise curiously and without resistance as the hands above his head got tied up together. He hadn't even realised that Kise had let go off him during their make out session, the feeling of Kise's grip still lingering on his skin like an imprint.

"Just to make it a bit more exciting," the blond explained sweetly and smiled, leaning down for another short kiss on the lips.

Kuroko didn't question it as Kise then turned around, still on top of him, and practically sat on his face.

"It's been a while since you sucked me off, Kurokocchi," the blond said and turned his head to meet Kuroko's curious gaze. "Would you do it for me?"

Instead of answering with words, though, the boy opened his mouth wide and guided the top of Kise's cock with his tongue inside.

The blond bent his back and sighed blissfully, and without any warning or cue thrust all the way inside, making Kuroko choke on his cock.

The boy groaned painfully, feeling as if his throat was torn in two as Kise pounded into his mouth.Since his arms were tied together, he had no choice as to hit Kise's butt in a poor attempt at telling him to stop.

Kise groaned, feeling the weak slaps Kuroko was giving him rather as a further turn on than a distraction.

"Sorry, Kurokocchi," he whimpered, "can't stop--"   


At this point he had already lost himself in the heat and wetness of Kuroko's insides and simply proceeded to thrust deeper with all his might, humping Kuroko's face like a dog the leg of its owner.

Kuroko gave up then, realising that whatever he decided to do at this point, Kise would simply see it as an invitation to fuck his throat harder, so the boy started to move his tongue then, rubbing alongside Kise's cock and causing more friction.

He got the desired reaction as Kise screamed loudly.

"Amazing, Kurokocchi!" he moaned and jumped up and down, "You really understand how to take someone balls' deep!"

Kuroko's sight blurred through the tears forming in his eyes. He could only see Kise's cock velvety balls pushing down on his face and down his throat -  _deep. _

It was difficult for him to breath, mostly because Kise's strong and dirty scent was all around him,  _inside him   _and clouding the rest of his yet sane senses.

As Kise bent down only to push deeper inside, he took Kuroko by surprise as he pulled the boy's cock in side his mouth as well.

Kuroko gasped surprised and choked, trying to get his breath back as Kise cared for none of his problems and kept thrusting into him.

The blond took Kuroko's cock as deep as Kuroko took his, because even though Kuroko's build was smaller compared to Kise, he was still well-provided, and sometimes the blond had difficulties taking him all in.

He bobbed his head up and down, his blond hair jumping with the movement, and moaned as he felt Kuroko throbbing and twitching in his mouth, as if encouraging him to swallow deeper.   


_ "Kuwokocchi tashtes good," _ Kise moaned and felt Kuroko moan around him as well.   


The boy had problems keeping up with Kise's pace. Fucking Kise and getting fucked by Kise at the same time was too much for him. He even stopped moving his tongue altogether and instead concentrated on keeping his mouth wide open for Kise to thrust into him easily, being cautious enough to not let his teeth scratch the cock's sensitive skin.   


When Kise moaned, he would feel the vibration around him and the heat rising, and his head started to spin like mad. As Kise then pushed a finger inside his asshole as well, he felt his orgasm coming close. His finger nails dug aggressively into the pillow above his head, and he closed his eyes for what was coming next.   


Kise moaned in surprise as Kuroko came all over his face, splattering the white stuff not only on his skin but his beautiful silken hair as well. What was even more surprising, though, was that it apparently had been the last straw to make Kise come as well, eventually shooting his load down Kuroko's throat.

The smaller boy felt the hot syrup-like liquid spurting into him, and he tried to swallow the best he could before half of it would splatter out of his mouth's corners.

The blond moaned satisfied and bent his back anew as he pushed out of Kuroko, and just like the latter had predicted, the sperm gushed out of his mouth as his head fell to the side through exhaustion and he tried to catch his breath desperately.

Kise turned around, getting off Kuroko and kneeling beside him. Either he didn't notice the come on his face and hair, or he simply didn't care. He took Kuroko's face in his hands and kissed the boy deeply.

Kuroko's jaw was already hurting so much, but he couldn't get himself to resist as Kise pushed their raw tongues together, tasting the white, bitter juice in their mouths slow and sweetly.

As they parted, Kise took a breath and asked, "Up for more?" and smiled down on Kuroko, whose face was wholly coloured in red. But Kise was sure, he probably looked just as aroused and satisfied.  


Still excited, the boy nodded out of breath and spread his legs as Kise sat in between them.

Kuroko could feel his body heat rise by the thought what they were about to do next and he bit his lip in anticipation. The blond lifted his left leg and traced with his tongue a line along the upper thigh, licking and biting softly. He was careful enough not to be too forceful since he promised Kuroko he wouldn't bite at all, but he figured, as long as it didn't hurt, it should be fine.

Kise moved his hips, humping Kuroko's cock lazily as he kept plunging the thigh in his own saliva. He watched a drop run along the skin down to Kuroko's crotch, and getting aroused by the sight purposely wet his leg more, watched more droplets run to Kuroko's pale and bruised hips.

The boy whimpered quietly, still with his arms tied above his head, as Kise kept humping him leisurely without any big effort. They were still coming down from their previous high, so the friction given each of them felt simply pleasant and nice, like a cold breeze on a summer day.

Kise then pulled the tip of his cock alongside Kuroko's length, past his soft balls and stopped in front of his squirming hole, twitching as Kise nudged it with his cock.

He took a bottle of lube in his hand which had been lying at the bottom of the bed the whole time, and squeezed its whole content on his cock and Kuroko's hole.

Kuroko craned his neck to have a better look at himself.

"Kise-kun, what are you doing?" he asked with a hint of panic in his voice.

"Hm?" the blond asked innocently, and pushed forward with more force.

Kuroko started to struggle.

"Wait, Kise-kun!" the boy warned, "It will tear!"

Kise hummed. "Sorry Kurokocchi, can't hear you over the sound of your asshole stretching open for me."

Thus without any preparation and tons of lube, Kise pushed inside.

_ "Ah-aarrrrg!"  _Kuroko screamed out in pain, clinging desperately to the covers underneath him as the blond slowly thrust and forced his way forward. Of course, there was the lube making the way in much easier, but still, it  _hurt. _

_ "H-hurts--"  _ His voice cracked in agony, and he tried to keep the screams in as Kise eventually settled inside him. He was filled with the only thing he ever had been filled with, and hopefully ever would be.

Kuroko could feel Kise twitch inside him as he took long and deep breaths to calm himself down, trying to outplay the pain. He told himself that it helped, that now it hurt much less, and that there was no reason to scream again.

The blond sighed blissfully as he felt the softness and heat around him, and tried to keep himself from mindlessly fucking Kuroko here and then. But a punishment wouldn't be really a punishment if Kuroko enjoyed it from the first second on.

"You were a bad boy, Kurokocchi," Kise said and a devilish smile spread across his face.

Kuroko watched the blond confused as he pulled out the boy's phone from behind his back. "Wha\--"

" _Not more than with our other classmates,_  huh?" Kise quoted and unlocked Kuroko's phone with ease as if it was his own, then scrolled through his address list. His thumb paused on a particular name.   


_ It was Miki's.   
_

Kise's smile widened. "You know, you don't usually exchange phone numbers with your classmates, Kurokocchi," he said and clicked on her profile.

Kuroko felt the panic rise in his body. He  _knew_ that face. He knew that smile and those eyes, and knew that he was about to receive his punishment for lying to Kise. He should have known this would happen as he decided to not tell him the truth about Miki, but he hadn't been particularly lying, but rather hiding a part of the truth.

"W-we only exchanged numbers because we had to work on an essay together that one time!" Kuroko explained loud and quickly, all the while trying to free him from the tie holding his arms together. But the more he pulled, the tighter it got and he groaned in pain.

"But now I can't trust you, Kurokocchi," Kise said and pushed the call button, turning on the speakers. He lay the phone on the blankets to Kuroko's left and then moved his hips back, pushing out his cock to the tip, and then thrust back inside intensely.

"No, Kise-k--- oh  _God, _ " Kuroko cried out, though his voice immediately quietened down as he heard the loud  _toot_ to his side. He turned his head terrified to the phone, his arms still trying to free out of the tie's death grip.

He tried, he tried _so hard_  to keep his voice down, to be quiet, but Kise kept pounding into him, rubbing along his insides and hitting spots he hadn't known he had until Kise had shown him all of them.

There was that  _shlick _ sound in Kuroko's ears again that drove him mad. It was so loud, he even missed the second  _toot_ coming out of his phone. The pain was still there, but it was  _good pain_ _,_ a pain which made him crazy with desire.  


He wanted  _more_ of that pain, more of it as Kise kept fucking him with an unbelievable pace, slapping skin against skin and spurting the lube across the whole bed.

Instead of trying to get out of the tie, Kuroko's hands were now gripping the blankets above him tightly, his mouth hanging wide open as a moan fell out with each thrust of Kise's hips.

"K--kis\--e-ku... _ good_ _..._ " the boy moaned out, at this point not caring anymore whether his neighbours heard him or not, because it would surprise him if they didn't. The walls of his apartment were way too thin for the screams leaving his mouth.   


_ Toot.   
_

Suddenly, there was a  _click  _on the other end of the line and a female voice spoke.   


_ "Yes, hello?"   
_

Both Kuroko and Kise froze;  Kuroko with a terrified expression on his face while Kise smiled darkly, his eyes hidden by his blond bangs,  _as if he had been waiting for that momen t.  
_

Kuroko held his breath and turned his head to the other side so he wouldn't face the phone. He heard the bed creak and then Kise loomed over him, right above his ear.

"Aren't you gonna answer, Kurokocchi?" he whispered, low and dangerous, quiet enough so it wouldn't reach the speaker.

Kuroko whimpered when he felt the movement of Kise's lips on his ear shell and then shook his head, allowing himself to breath slowly and soundless.

_ "Kuroko-kun?"  _Miki's voice called out anew.

Kuroko covered his mouth with one of his tied up arms in shock, because  _Kise _ _was suddenly moving,_  slowly letting his cock slide back into Kuroko's twitching asshole, as if it was welcoming and swallowing him.

"Oh God,  _amazing, _ " Kise kept whispering in his ear, moaning and breathing onto him while he moved his hips leisurely.   


"You're _so_ tight, Kurokocchi," he said, "I want to fuck you  _so so _hard," he moaned.

Kuroko whined. He could no longer keep his voice down, especially with Kise's erotic voice so close to him, telling him how good he was feeling.

He bit down on his arm and jerked when Miki's voice spoke again.  _"Is everything alright? Hello?"   
_

The boy shook his head and then pulled his arm away.   


"Kise-kun, I--I'm sorry, plea...fuck me-- oh _God_ _,_ _"_ Kuroko moaned quietly and leaned forward, pulling his jointed arms over Kise's head and capturing his lips in a kiss, or else he felt like he would lose his mind if he didn't.

The blond smiled as Kuroko tried desperately to force his tongue inside his mouth, and meanwhile reached for the phone to eventually hang up. He let Kuroko dominate the kiss, allowed him to play with his tongue and teeth. It was sloppy and filled with saliva, but that only underlined Kuroko's desperation and aroused Kise even more.   


As Kuroko ended the kiss and let his head fall back on the bed again, Kise showed him the phone with the ended call. He had endured thirteen seconds of silence.

"You were a good boy, Kurokocchi," the blond said and pushed away the blue strands on Kuroko's forehead with his palm, kissing the sweaty skin there. "Do you want your reward now?"

Kuroko nodded vigorous and tightened his grip around Kise's neck.   


"Still rough and fast?" the blond asked and thrust slowly inside the boy again.

Impatiently, Kuroko pulled Kise down to him and hooked his legs around Kise's ass, causing him to slide deeper inside. "Hurry, Kise-kun!"

His mind had already been clouded too much to care about anything but Kise, and Kise inside him. He didn't even care about Miki anymore. He would have to think of an excuse tomorrow, but right now the only things important were  _Kise , Kise and Kise.   
_

Kise's breathy laugh echoed in Kuroko's ears as the blond held him tight and started to move without another word. He thrust so long until Kuroko started to come undone under him.   


They did it three more times until the sun had set and the street lamps turned on by themselves.  


The two of them lay naked under the covers with Kuroko lying on Kise's upper arm and Kise playing with Kuroko's hair, either letting the strands fall slowly through the spaces of his fingers or pulling at them softly without hurting the scalp.

"Say, Kurokocchi," the blond said and waited for Kuroko to hum in reply. "What happened suddenly?"

The smaller boy then lifted his head to meet Kise's curious gaze. He hummed again, thinking, and then decided to tell the truth.

"There was another attack, you know, one of  _those  _attacks," he said, cautiously enough not to mention the word 'ghoul', because whatever the reason was, Kise preferred to not talk about that topic. But since Kuroko wasn't really keen on talking about it either, he never asked why.

Kise hummed thoughtfully and scratched his chin. "So there was another one?"

Kuroko nodded. "Do you know anything about it?"

"Not more than everyone else," the blond said, pushing his head deeper into the soft cushion. "Apparently that ghoul only attacks young, petite girls."

He pushed away strands lying on Kuroko's forehead and then leaned over and kissed him.  


"So don't worry," he said, "you'll be fine."   


Kuroko responded meekly to the kiss.   


"I suppose you are right," he answered and smiled the way only Kise could make him smile.

As the topic was cleared up for good, the blond continued to plaster his face with kisses, tickle him in places he knew Kuroko was ticklish and kept on telling him how much he loved him again and again.

Sometimes it didn't feel as if time had passed at all. It still felt like they were in middle school and joking around, being the naïve children they were and just enjoying their unburdened lives to the fullest.

But in truth they had changed. Not had they only grown up in height, they were now wiser, smarter and more mature. But at times like these, if Kuroko closed his eyes, he could see 14-year-old Kise in front of him, smiling from head to toe and laughing carefree with his young voice.

But no, Kuroko wasn't hung up on the past. He was happy the way their lives were now; happy with his family, friends, choice of university and Kise. He was happy with Kise.   


"Oh, right!" Kise chimed and braced himself on his elbow. "Have you already thought about it?"

Kuroko blinked.

"Thought about what?" he asked.

"About moving in with me of course!"

The smaller boy sighed painfully.

"Geh\-- what's with that reaction, Kurokocchi!?" Kise asked and sat up as Kuroko moved out of bed to put on some clothes.

"We talked about this before, Kise-kun," the smaller boy said, "I'm not ready yet."

He pulled a shirt over his head that was most likely Kise's and thought of taking a shower. He didn't like feeling all sticky, but he also knew Kise preferred lying lazily in bed and doing absolutely nothing.   


"Not ready yet?" Kise pressed.   


"I'm not ready to let go of this apartment yet," Kuroko said, but  partly meant something else, maybe even along the lines of 'I can't get myself to move in with you because I feel like I don't know the real you yet,' but he didn't say it out loud since he knew it would only unnecessarily hurt Kise's feelings.

Kise was strong, confident, talented and always knew what he was doing, but he was also very insecure and sensitive when it came to Kuroko, and Kuroko knew that, wherefore he had to do his best not to hurt Kise by mistake, especially with words he hadn't mean to say in the first place.

And sometimes, sometimes it felt as if there was a Kise Kuroko hadn't met yet, someone deep down inside him who was even a complete stranger to him.

"Also Kagami-kun said it would be too soon," he said, and realised too late those had been one of the things that would unnecessarily hurt Kise, because the blond then clicked his tongue and sighed. His lip started to quiver.

"It's always 'Kagamicchi this, Kagamicchi that'," he said bitterly and looked away. "And if it's not Kagamicchi, it's definitely Aominecchi. How about you date one of them?"

Kuroko turned around swiftly. "I wouldn't want--"   


Kise interrupted him by sighing loudly once and massaged his hair, clearly annoyed. "Anyways, you wanted to take a shower, right? Better go then."

And with that, Kise turned his back to Kuroko and pulled the covers over his nude body once again.

When Kise was sad, his mouth would form a pout and he'd avoid looking anyone in the eye, just staying by himself. Kuroko didn't like this Kise, but ironically enough he was the only one who had the influence to bring him out.

He didn't do it on purpose though. Sharing your life with someone wasn't really something he was good at, and Kuroko could remember quite well how he had hurt Kise frequently in the first weeks of their relationship.

But he really didn't do it on purpose. He would never hurt anyone on purpose, and the last person being Kise.

Kuroko made his way to the bed, his naked feet patting along the floor and echoing through the small room. He reached out with his hand for that pitiful lump lying in front of him, and then stopped before the bed.

"Kise-ku\--uff" In that moment, a hand shot out from underneath the covers and pulled Kuroko roughly onto the bed. Kise then hovered over him on all fours and pined him down to the mattress, casting a shadow over his face. His eyes were shining bright golden, radiating something out Kuroko had only seen a few times in his life. What it exactly was, he didn't know.

Kise chuckled as he saw Kuroko's surprised expression.

"I was just joking, Kurokocchi," he said, each hand cornering Kuroko's head similar to a cage. "As if I let you do that."   


Kuroko let himself calm down, even though he knew Kise wasn't joking. And as Kise's voice got dangerously low as he said those next words, Kuroko knew for certain.

"I'd rather kill you then have you leave me."   


Words like those were meant to scare and terrify people, because there was nothing more scary and terrifying than death. And yet, those words only reassured Kuroko because they confirmed what he already had known for a long time.   


_ He could not live without Kise.   
_

Kuroko felt Kise's hands around him tighten their grip on the pillow he was lying on, and looked up to meet a pitiful look of seemingly confidant and strong person, and it was him who had made look Kise that way.   


"Say, Kurokocchi," Kise quietly said, none of the anger longer heard. "Do you love me?"

His voice cracked quietly, unnoticeable, as if he was on the verge of losing it.

Kise would always ask such silly questions, especially when he felt left behind and needed some kind of attention or confirmation, but Kuroko never replied, saying things like 'don't ask stupid questions, Kise-kun' and then maybe flick his forehead, but Kuroko was aware that this time around the question asked had a different meaning, a different undertone, so Kuroko answered.

_ "Doubt thou the stars are fire,"  _he said and looked into the shining and confused eyes above him.

_ "Doubt that the sun doth move," _he continued and reached with his hand for Kise's cheek.

Kise frowned annoyed. "Kurokocchi, don't dodge my quest--"

_ "Doubt truth to be a liar," _ Kuroko said and made Kise silent by laying a hand over his mouth, shaking his head when he felt Kise opening his mouth under his palm again.

_ "But never doubt I love," _Kuroko finished and caressed Kise's cheek, enjoying how realisation spread over Kise's face like a layer, and then a small and shy smile graced his features.

"Kurokocchi," he quietly whispered and then leaned down to lay his head into the crook of Kuroko's neck, still holding onto the hand that had previously touched his face so lovingly.

With his free hand, Kuroko started to stroke Kise's silken hair carefully just like Kise would always stroke his, and the rise of Kise's chest against his own was the last thought on his mind before they both fell asleep from fatigue, the shower long forgotten.   


_ V.  **L** iar  
_

The next day when Kuroko thought everything was alright again, Kise didn't show up to classes.

On one hand it wasn't really an unusual thing since his modelling job occupied a lot of his free and studying time, but on the other hand, the blond would always call or send a small text, explaining his circumstances to Kuroko that he would get in touch in the evening once again.

Today, there was none of it, not even a reply to Kuroko's own text.

He could have been still hung  u p on that whole Miki topic, but after thinking about it thoroughly, Kuroko decided that would be impossible since Kise wasn't someone resentful. As long as Kuroko apologised, Kise would forgive him anything, as cruel as it might sounded.

Kuroko pulled out his phone a second time in class now, and tipped in another message.

_ You  (08:58):   
Where are you? _

_ You (09:34):   
Kise-kun? Did something happen? _

For some reason or another, he already knew he wouldn't get a reply; maybe it was just a feeling in his belly, or maybe, he thought, there was more behind yesterday than the eye could see.

_"Say, Kurokocchi, do you love me?"   
_

Kuroko's chest clenched and he gripped his phone tighter, as if it helped to soothe the imaginary pain spreading throughout his body. It was just a feeling, but he knew he had to see Kise right away.

It wasn't like him to prefer seeing Kise to classes. In fact, he wasn't the type to skip university at all, but the way his chest throbbed, he thought that he had to leave right now,  _or else-- _ or else?

That was what he didn't know, what else would happen then. Maybe he was even imagining everything. Maybe, just maybe Kise overslept and was still lying blissfully in his bed, not hearing his phone vibrating or the alarm clock screaming.

The feeling in his belly never betrayed him though; that feeling was something he could always count on.

Kuroko looked up to see hi s classmates listen attentively or not so  attentively  to the teacher, who was talking about their book of the month again, Shakespeare's piece  _The Tragedy of Othello, the Moor of Venice. _

The story was about a dark-skinned man with the name  Othello. He was in love with a woman called Desdemona whom he was not allowed to love. They were of a different kind, and their love was forbidden. In the end, out of jealousy and his own selfishness, Othello killed the woman he loved, and then himself.

It wasn't called a tragedy for nothing, but when Kuroko had read the piece for the very first time, he had  been shocked. He couldn't understand how Othello killed the woman he claimed to love, only to kill himself shortly afterwards.

To Kuroko, it was utter nonsense, and it was probably the reason why he had read the book over and over again. He tried to grasp a piece of the logic, tried tosympathize with the man Othello who had been slowly eaten away by the green-eyed monster that was called jealousy.

Maybe, if he squinted hard enough, the boy could see a part of himself in the protagonist; maybe there was a burning jealously in him as well, a monster with green eyes just waiting for him to weaken and take his place.

Maybe, deep down, just maybe, Kuroko could sympathise with Kise as he said, _"I'd rather kill you then have you leave me." _

Still, the story didn't sit right with Kuroko. He gathered his books and bag, and then stood up.The teacher looked up from the blackboard as he heard a chair moving uncharacteristically loud.

"Kuroko-kun?" he asked and peered over the lenses of his glasses, "is something wrong?"

The boy nodded.

"Yes, I don't feel very well," he said, "Is it alright if I leave?"

Humming, the teacher scratched his chin. It would work, Kuroko knew. He was a good student and always attended classes well-behaved. Not once had he skipped, not even when he had been sick with a cold.

The teachers loved him, his classmates loved him (those who were not Kise's fangirls, that is), he was one of the students with the best scores, and his attendance was impeccable.

"Yes, you may do so," the teacher nodded, "get well soon."

Kuroko excused himself and then left the classroom, ignoring the stares he received from other classmates. Some of them probably knew he was on his way to Kise. One way or another, they always knew.   


_ “O, beware, my lord, of jealousy;   
It is the green-ey'd  monster, which doth mock   
The meat it feeds on.” _

Kuroko shook his head.By now, his feet were moving on their own as his mind was in another world, replaying the scenes of  _Othello_ in his head again and again.

There was a reason. There  _must have been _  a reason. He had read the piece so many times; in class, at home, under his blankets, in the light, in the dark, so he must have stumbled over the reason multiple times.

But when he tried to remember something, he only remembered the words of his mother. _"So it was one of those thingsafter all? Those monsters! Those  _ ghouls _!" _

And when he closed his eyes, he was in a different place, lying in a bed that wasn't really his own. Then, he saw red and  _death--_  and then black.

Was it a dream or had he seen those things before? The boy's pace stepped up.   


Normally  it would take twenty minutes to get from university to  Kise's  apartment complex, but this time it felt barely  like five. He had been there quiet many times, walking in and out as if he was already living there, eating the food in the kitchen  as if he had made it, and using the shampoo and body wash in the shower as if it was his own .   


In a way, they already had been living together. Sometimes, Kuroko wouldn't even come home to his apartment at all. He started to wonder, why he was so against that idea. It wouldn't have changed much after all.

But there was  _something_ _,_ that something he couldn't get out of his head, or  _in_ his head, because he didn't even know what it was.

He thought, and thought, and it made him tired and sad. He thought so much, he hadn't even realised that he was already standing in front of Kise's apartment.

It was big, unsurprisingly for a model as popular as him. But even if Kise hadn't been a model, his parents or sisters probably would have paid him an apartment just as big and expensive as the one Kuroko was standing in front of at this very moment.

They were good people, Kise's family. They had welcomed Kuroko with open arms the moment he had first stepped a foot into their family house. It was big as well, obviously, with more rooms than one could count on both hands.

Before making a visit though, Kuroko had made sure to forbid Kise to tell anyone about their relationship. He wouldn't know what to do if Kise's parents suddenly decided to cast him out, but somehow, it seemed they had found out without anyone saying a word. Probably because Kise always had been the clingy type.

Surprisingly enough, Kise's family hadn't minded at all. In fact, no one had, not even his two older sisters. As much as he had wanted to scold Kise for being so obvious, Kuroko hadn't, because he was reassured, from the bottom of his heart .

When Kuroko eventually decided to knock on the door, he didn't get a response right away. In fact, he didn't get one at all. Because the door had been unlocked and slightly open the whole time, and when Kuroko's knuckle collided with the wood, the door moved back, revealing the hallway Kuroko was so familiar with.

"Kise-kun?" he called out, concern already grazing his voice  and slowly walked inside. He mustn't panic, he told himself. Because if he panicked now, he wouldn't be able to think rationally. He had to keep a clear head and mind, and moved forward.

He let his bag slide down by the door and then made his way to the bedroom.

But then, Kuroko felt his socks soaking wet, and he looked down in surprise.

_ Red. _

__

_ Red. _

__

_ Red. _

 

There was  _blood_ on the floor, soaking into his socks, into the white fabric, and dying it red.

Kuroko didn't know the feeling of drowning, but if it felt like  _thi s_ _,_ not getting any air into his lungs or feeling as if a knife had just pierced through  his body, then now he knew.   


As his eyes widened, he ran forward, careful enough not to slip on the blood which seemed to increase the closer Kuroko got to Kise's bedroom.

He didn't know he could scream so loud, but his voice managed to echo through every room of the apartment as he broke the door to Kise's room open and shouted, "Kise-kun!"

There was a _munch, munch, munch,_ as if someone was eating when Kuroko walked through the door.

The curtains were drawn close, making it too dark to make everything out. But there was a hunched figure in front of him, bobbing his head up and down, and Kuroko could see a glimpse of the blond hair that even shone in the deepest darkness; a blond Kuroko could recognise anywhere.   


"K--kise-kun?" the boy asked cautiously and stepped forward, but there was just more blood, even puddles, and Kuroko didn't understand. He was so terrified, but he didn't know of what.

_ Whose blood is this, _ he asked himself, and he secretly hoped it wasn't Kise's. Because if it was, he wouldn't know what to do. He wouldn't know how to react. Where was all this blood coming from anyways? Did one human being have so much blood in their body? Was that possible?

"Kise-kun!" Kuroko shouted again. His voice cracked, desperately. His throat hurt. He wondered if he was crying right nowsince his body was numb. He couldn't feel it if he did. But he was also angry. He wanted answers, he wanted to  _understand.   
_

_ What is going on?  
_

There was a jolt from the unknown figure as Kuroko's voice screamed out, and the figure in front of him lifted slowly its head, and it was the blond hair Kuroko adored so much he saw in front of him.

"Ku--kurokocchi?" Kise's voice weakly called out, and he turned around, and Kuroko was sure, his heart stopped beating that exact moment.

Kise wasn't Kise. Because Kise was never covered in blood. Kise didn't have red eyes. Kise didn't look like he had lost his mind. This was not Kise, and Kuroko had to run for his dear life.

Kuroko whimpered terrified as the monster's gaze and his met, and he whirled around, running out of the room as fast as possible. But he slipped, most likely from the blood lying on the floor.  


The air was pumped out of his lungs as he hit the ground, and he groaned in pain.   


"Where do you think you're going?" he heard behind him,  cold and emotionless, and only then Kuroko realised that he didn't fall because of the blood on the floor but because there was something holding his ankle almost painfully in a death grip.   


He was turned around on his back and once again pulled into the bedroomby a long, red tail coming out of Kise's back, his body sliding through the blood puddles. He could smell it. It was so much and strong, he was able to breath that scent in. The scent of  _blood._  


The puddles were soaking into his clothes, and it terrified him even more.  _He had another person's blood on his body. _ He didn't even know  _whose.   
_

There was a chuckle and then someone hovered over him on all fours and pined him down to the floor, casting a shadow over his face and taking away the last source of light there was left in this room.   


There it was again, that beautiful blond hair tangling above him, but that wasn't Kise's, he refused to believe that.   


Kuroko felt blood dripping down on his cheek and felt disgusted. He shuddered.   


"You look so terrified, Kurokocchi," Kise said and smiled down on him, "did you plan to run away without me?"   


Kuroko felt his throat getting chocked by invisible hands, but maybe it was just his clouded mind playing tricks on him. He couldn't answer, he couldn't speak, so he kept whimpering and crying.   


He could hear his own heartbeat bumping and throbbing vehemently in his ears as Kise's eyes shone brightly down on him, and he smiled, but he wasn't happy.  


As clouded as his mind might have been, Kuroko was sure a happy Kise looked different.   


"Are you planning to run away again?" Kise asked once more, and Kuroko shook his head, and he still cried, and he couldn't breath.   


Kise's finger tapped up Kuroko's leg, and he said, "But now I can't trust you, Kurokocchi."   


Kuroko felt a stab in his leg, deep, painfully, and a  loud  _crack_ echoed through the bedroom as Kise used his Kagune to wind around Kuroko's left leg and crush and break it.

_" Ahhhrrggg!" _the boy screamed in agony, fiercely and loud, and clung to Kise out of desperation, who was still hovering over him like a cage.

"Will you run away again, Kurokocchi?" Kise asked patiently and caressed Kuroko's bloodied cheek.

Kuroko shook desperately his head,  as if saying _'no, no, no, I won't, I swear'_ _,_ the tears running down his face and the whimpers coming through his teeth. His face was scrunched up in pain and he  closed his eyes in a desperate attempt to avoid Kise's piercing gaze.

_ "Hu--hurts..."  _ Kuroko wept, and he kept shaking his head, as if telling Kise to stop hurting him. The pain in his leg was so vast, he couldn't even get himself to wriggle out of his lover's grip and escape.

But any attempt at running away was futile, the boy knew, because he could  _feel_ his leg and bones pointing in the opposite direction, and if he tried as much as move, Kise would probably attack other parts of his body.

Kuroko looked past the figure above him, searching for an escape route. Maybe he could flee after all. But as he scanned the room, he finally saw where all the blood was coming from.

The boy whimpered as he spotted the dead body on the floor, a puddle of blood encircling her like a cage. He clenched his teeth, hoping that way he wouldn't scream out in terror or receive another broken leg for doing so.

_ But there was a dead body lying on front of him. Dead. That means Kise had murdered someone. Kise was a murderer. _

Kuroko bit painfully on his lip as a sob escaped his mouth. H e closed his eyes in fear. There was a corpse lying on front of him and he was worried about  _Kise, about the Kise who killed her._ What was wrong with him?

He dared to open his eyes again, and oh, he wished so much he hadn't. As he looked back to the dead body lying on the floor, he saw a flash of blue-- Her nails were painted in a light blue, _just like his hair._ _  
_

"Mi\--Miki-s..." he spoke out hollow, his eyes widened in horror.   


"Are you afraid?" Kise then asked, quietly and calm, as if he hadn't just broken someone's leg seconds ago.   


Kuroko slowly looked back to the figure hovering over him and the sight in front of him made his eyes fill with even more tears, because Kise was looking at him with such pity, he felt like dying. And he looked  _sorry_ _,_ and Kuroko thought, he had no right to look sorry, because he wasn't. He couldn't.  _He just murdered someone.  
_

Not knowing what to do, Kuroko shook his head once more, and the movement ran straight down to his leg, causing him to whimper anew.   


"I had to do it, Kurokocchi," he said and tilted his head to the side like a confused animal, "She was getting in our way. I did it for  _you_ _._ "   


_ Stop saying that, _ Kuroko thought, _don't say it as if it's my fault. I never asked you to do this._ _  
_

He wanted to say those words out loud, to tell Kise off, but his throat felt constricted. There was no word coming out, no sound. His eyes were still pressed close. He was too scared to open them again. He was too scared to _see. _

Kise's eyes on the other hand were still bright red, similar to the blood calmlyrunning down his throat, and he leaned down, licking away Kuroko's tears that had managed to run out of his eyes' corners.

_ "Khh\--" _  Kuroko flinched surprised at the gentle touch, and the hands still holding onto Kise's arms tightened their grip in fear.

The taller boy chuckled.

"You are lying, Kurokocchi," he whispered and kissed Kuroko's twisted lips softly.

And Kuroko asked himself, why he was kissing him back then; maybe it was the only thing he could find comfort in right now, or it was a poor attempt at escaping this agony he was living in, an attempt at running away from the pain that was haunting him.

Because even now, in moments like these Kise's lips managed to take him to a more beautiful place, where things like pain or hurt didn't exist. And it felt like the two of them were back in Kuroko's room, lying on his bed and joking and laughing and kissing, and none of this was happening right now.

But the pain was real, just as Kise's lips and bloodshot eyes, and Kuroko could only hope it would end soon. He wondered now, if Desdemona had felt like this as well as her beloved murdered her.

He wanted to ask  _why _ or  _since when_ _,_ but when the boy managed to open his mouth, only soft moans and whimpers would seep out.

"I didn't want you to know, Kurokocchi,"  Kise said sadly and kissed him again, "but now I guess it's too late."

Every touch felt good, and Kuroko closed his eyes slowly, as if this was all a bad dream and Kise was trying to wake him up by plastering kisses all over his sleeping face. Maybe, if he told it himself often enough, it would be come reality, and this was all a nightmare.

"Because if I had told you, you wouldn't have loved me anymore, would you?" the blond asked and traced lower and lower with his lips, pulling down Kuroko's shirt and eventually sucking on his shoulder.

"I told you, Kurokocchi," he said and bit softly into the skin, "I'd rather kill you than have you leave me."

Kuroko felt Kise's breath on his skin, and for a moment even thought it felt  _good_ what Kise was doing to him, completely forgetting the fact that his leg was crushed and broken.

But then there it was again, that heat, that  _pain_ _,_ and Kuroko cried out in agony anew.

_ "Ahh-aaa-ahhhh!" _

A soft  _crack_ resounded through the room as teeth broke through skin. Kise was boring into him, deep into his shoulder, past his skin and into his flesh, almost hitting his bones. He ripped and tore the flesh away. There was blood gushing out and splattering onto Kuroko's face. He saw completely black, then the top of Kise's head, and then black again.

He was screaming and writhing and kicking with the leg that wasn't broken, and the tears kept flowing as the pain worsened.

_ "Sto\-- Kise-k--"  _ From all the screaming, Kuroko was slowly losing his voice. He hadn't even known that he was capable of screaming so loudly.

Everything inside and outside his body burnt, as if he was in the midst of fire. His body was burning alive. Kise's sharp teeth were slicing deep into his flesh, and Kuroko was sure, by now he had lost way too much blood, especially the way it splattered all over the floor.

His vision started to blur, and he felt like vomiting. He wished he could just pass out, but the pain was too strong to simply fall asleep or pretend it wasn't there.   


_ Because it was. It was real.   
_

It was so hard to breath. His chest heaved, and he inhaled and exhaled, but it felt like the air wasn't quite reaching his lungs. Kuroko whimpered and took deeper breaths, desperately trying to fill his body with oxygen, but he could do whatever he wanted, there was still the pain.   


Kise sucked the blood floating out of the open wound as if it was nectar, as if it was Kuroko's vanilla milkshake he loved to take a sip from.

He wondered why, but in this moment those particular quotes of Shakespeare ran through Kuroko's head, as if telling him that he had now completely lost his mind; and at this point he probably had.

His body lost all its strength and his brain stopped thinking. Everything was now black and empty.

_ "Doubt thou the stars are fire," _ Kuroko quietly whispered, his head tilted to the side and blue, soulless eyes not fixed on anything in particular but rather stared into nothingness.

He could see Kise's bed in the corner of his eye, and imagined them both lying on top of each other, him quietly reading one of his books to Kise, while the latter would fall asleep from exhaustion with Kuroko's quiet voice in his ears.

Maybe, he thought, if he wished for it hard enough, it would become reality.

Kise stopped what he was doing, and then there was only Kuroko's soft voice whispering into the silence of the place.

_ "Doubt that the sun doth move," _he said and started to stroke Kise's blond hair, even though his hand was covered in blood. Whether it was his own or not, he didn't know, but those small details didn't bother him anymore.

Kise slowly lifted his head, though kept it low enough so Kuroko could keep petting him. His red eyes were watching the boy silently.

_ "Doubt truth to be a liar," _ he whispered, and more tears were streaming out of his eyes into his bloodied hair. He wondered whether he was crying in pain or sorrow. His chest still hurt, and it was harder to breath with each passing second.   


_ "But never doubt I love," _ the boy eventually finished, and he looked up. There were tears on his face, but he instead reached up to wipe away the drops threatening to leave Kise's own red eyes, and Kuroko smiled.   


If there was one thing Kuroko was the best at, then it was reading Kise's moods like an open book.   


When Kise was happy, his eyes would shine bright and wide.   


When Kise was sad, his mouth would form a pout and he'd avoid looking anyone in the eye.   


But when Kise was scared and desperate, he would cry pathetically, and truthfully,   


Kuroko loved them all.   


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudo and a comment!（●´∀｀）ノ♡


End file.
